pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jessie's Gourgeist
This Gourgeist is a / -type Pokémon owned by Jessie from Team Rocket and the only Pokémon she obtained in the Kalos region. Personality Gourgeist has often proven very much her trainer's Pokémon, being very energetic and temperamental. She has mimicked Jessie's hammy and moody qualities on several occasions, and enjoys the limelight of Showcase tournaments as much as her. Like many Team Rocket Pokémon, her loyalty and closeness to Jessie has been displayed several times. She was very hurt when Jessie suggested trading her, though was quickly overjoyed when she changed her mind. She also had a recurring habit of flashing the lights in her stomach. Being with Team Rocket, Gourgeist has enduring a lot of damage in battle. Her Leech Seed and Seed Bomb attacks have sometimes proven rather dangerous, however. Her attacks have also been rather pivotal in Showcases. Biography Gourgeist, as a Pumpkaboo appeared in The Bamboozling Forest! while Team Rocket was lost where she appeared out of the ground after Jessie tripped over her horns. Jessie immediately threw a Poké Ball at her and caught her easily in one go. Pumpkaboo was used to help Jessie compete in a Pokémon Showcase located in Coumarine City. But lost was she got the least amount of votes from the audience. Pumpkaboo was later used to compete in the Pokémon Sky Relay tournament. But despite managing to win the first lap, she was disqualified, along with her team when Meowth's Pelipper machine was exposed. Sometime later during the Gourgeist Festival, Jessie traded her Pumpkaboo in exchange for Count Pumpka's Mawile in hopes for Mega-Evolving her and for Prince Pumpkaboo's happiness. However, when her Pumpkaboo evolved into Gourgeist as a result of her trade and an intimidated Prince Pumpkaboo lost full interest in her, Jessie, outraged at this rejection, changed her mind and traded her back. Despite her evolved form, Gourgeist didn't prove much more effective in battle against Ash's team, though Jessie was nevertheless still overjoyed to have her loyal Pokémon back. Gourgeist later participated in several other Showcases with Jessie, proving much more effective than before. She helped Jessie reach third place in the Anistar City performance round, and later performed and won the Couriway Town performance round, helping Jessie win her first Princess Key. She would end up helping Jessie get to the top four of the Kalos Master Class alongside Meowth. Known moves Using Leech Seed Jessie Pumpkaboo Shadow Ball.png Using Shadow Ball Jessie Pumpkaboo Frustration.png Using Frustration Jessie Pumpkaboo Dark Pulse.png Using Dark Pulse |stage2 =Gourgeist |img2 = Jessie Gourgeist Leech Seed.png Using Leech Seed Jessie Gourgeist Shadow Ball.png Using Shadow Ball Jessie Gourgeist Dark Pulse.png Using Dark Pulse Jessie Gourgeist Seed Bomb.png Using Seed Bomb | Leech Seed; grass; XY011: The Bamboozling Forest! Shadow Ball; ghost; XY011: The Bamboozling Forest! Frustration; normal; XY021: A Pokévision of Things to Come! Dark Pulse; dark; XY028: Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! Seed Bomb; grass; XY083: Over the Mountain of Snow! }} Improvised moves *Flashlight Voice actresses *Megumi Sato (Japanese as a Pumpkaboo) *Miyako Itō (Japanese as a Gourgeist) *Haven Paschall (English) Trivia *Gourgeist is Jessie's first Grass-type Pokémon, as well as her second Ghost-type Pokémon. *Gourgeist is the second Pokémon owned by a main character that has evolved in a trade evolution. *Gourgeist is the first Pokémon owned by a main character who appears to have a form difference, namely that she is super sized. *Like Ash's Butterfree, Gourgeist is a Pokémon that was traded and re-traded. Gallery Jessie Pumpkaboo.png|As Pumpkaboo Jessie Gourgeist flashlight.png|Using her Flashlight Officer Jenny Pumpkaboo.png|Gourgeist, as a Pumpkaboo being controlled by an evil, rogue Malamar. Scared Team Rocket.png|Pumpkaboo, along with Jessie, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet, is terrified about Inkay's evolution line. References Category:Ghost-type anime Pokémon Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Jessie's Pokémon Category:Team Rocket's Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have been traded